Incinerators are used to burn off waste gases in order to make them less harmful when released to the atmosphere. Cyclonic incinerators have a cyclonic flow pattern of hot gases. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,557 (Korenberg) is an example of a cyclonic incinerator.